


Swipe Right

by stressedasalways



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 04:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17400323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stressedasalways/pseuds/stressedasalways
Summary: The reader is forced by the girls to do online dating.  She feels she has no choice, especially since it's clear Bucky will never see her as more than a friend.





	Swipe Right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [delicatelyherdreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicatelyherdreams/gifts).



> Written for Elle’s1K (delicatelyherdreams) writing challenge. No warnings, just some cute fluff. I've been doing the online dating thing (help me! lol) So it’s a bit on the brain. The prompt is bolded.

Working with the Avengers was tough. It was hard physically - you were not some serum filled super soldier or highly trained assassin. Your body wore the scars and bruises of every battle. It was hard mentally - sometimes the images you were forced to endure, you were sure would never allow you to sleep again. It was hard on your social life - you didn’t have one. The hours your kept were one degree away from being literally twenty-four seven. 

Finally it was hard cause you had the biggest crush on one of those serum filled super soldiers. You didn’t mean for it to happen, but when your with the same group of people all the time it’s only natural to get close. Unfortunately it was clear Bucky only saw you as a colleague and friend. Your back and forth flirting just a way to fill the social void you both clearly craved, but you wanted more.

What didn’t help at all was Wanda and Nat insisting you get out there, get out in the dating scene. When they installed those ridiculous dating apps on your phone you whined and pouted like a baby. Of course Bucky had to be in the room, and of course he had to be encouraging it all.

Nat and Wanda sat on either side of you, passing your phone back and forth setting up your profile and looking into matches.

“So you just swipe left or right on the ones you like?” Bucky asked from behind the couch.

Wanda hummed as she showed him.

“Well make sure you find our Y/N a good one!” he said as he walked away and you felt your heart clench. Stupid crush.

At first it had been easy to avoid the topic. The apps were notorious for people ghosting so it was easy to pretend you were talking to someone and then they just stopped. Sometimes you’d extend the lie and say you were talking but then the mission that had you out range for a few days ended it. It barely felt like a lie at all.

How you thought you could lie to Romanoff was beyond you. She read you like an open book and the next time things were quiet she grabbed your phone seeing that you hadn’t been messaging anyone.

“Y/N, come on! You need to get out there, meet people. Hell, even have a one night stand.”

“I have no interest in a one night stand Natasha.”

“Okay, well then we will find you a sweet guy. Someone to take home to mom.”

For the next few days you sat unwillingly beside her as she swiped and chatted. Showing you profiles and how great they all sounded.

“Oh my god Y/N, this one is perfect!”, she threw your phone in your face and you begrudgingly grabbed it.

You read over his profile and he was…. Well perfect. His interests all matched your own, and his sense of humour was clearly visible. He had a few pictures and he was pretty attractive.

She raised her eyebrows at you as you swiped right and saw you were an instant match. 

“Just talk to him okay.”

Although it started horribly awkward, you soon found yourself chatting with Mark. Dare you say you were actually excited each time your phone beeped. 

“What’s got you smiling at your phone like a fool?” Sam was quick to ask.

“Nothing.”

“Lies.” Wanda interrupted, “She’s talking to a guy on that dating site.”

“Ooooooo Y/N’s got it bad! You should meet him for a coffee. The best thing to do with those dating apps it get it off of them. Make it real, meet, exchange numbers.”

“Maybe.” He did have a point. There was only so far you could take this over chat, and if you were going to get your heart trampled on maybe it was best to get it over with.

———-**************—————-

Mark had agreed meeting for coffee would be a great idea and your stomach immediately began to roll.

Wanda had helped you find a perfect outfit and also helped reign Natasha in from going too dramatic on your makeup.

As you made your way to leave the whole team seemed to be gathered in the common room.

Clint gave you a whistle.

“You look great Y/N.” Steve told you like an approving older brother.

“You look smoking! What’s this guys name again?” Sam asked.

“Mark.”

“Shouldn’t we be running this guy, make sure he’s clean?” Tony asked his tablet in hand. “Do you have a last name?”

“Tony, no!”, you were mortified.

“Maybe one of us should re-con, just to be safe.” Bucky interjected.

“Barnes, don’t you dare!” the thought of Bucky of all people watching you on your date was sending your heart into a tailspin. Wanda must have sensed you were off and grabbed your shoulders.

“Forget them.” she said as she lead you to the door. “Have an amazing date!”

You had chosen a quiet independent coffee shop not too far from the tower. The whole walk there the butterflies were fluttering in your stomach. What if you didn’t know what to say? What if it was just horribly awkward and he never wanted to talk to you again?

As you entered the small shop you looked around to see if you could spot him. There were only a few people alone and none of them were right. Just as you felt the panic in you rise you felt your phone vibrate.

_Just running a few minutes late, grab yourself a drink and I’ll be there in five._

You let out a deep breath, ordering yourself a chai latte before sitting in one of two armchairs near the window. You purposely chose the one with the back to the door, you didn’t want to be the fool staring at him as soon as he walked in.

You tried to calm your nerves when you were interrupted.

“Y/N?”, you knew that voice.

**“You’ve got thirty seconds to explain to me what you’re doing here.”** you angrily turned to Bucky. Mark was going to be here any second.

He quickly sat in the chair intended for your date. “Umm, well.” he started and was scratching the back of his neck. You finally noticed he was holding a bouquet of flowers in his hand. “I’m Mark.”

“Wait. What?”

“I’m Mark.”

“Is this all a prank?” you could feel fear creeping into your voice.

“No, god no! I like you Y/N and I didn’t know how to tell you. Then Nat and Wanda had you go on these stupid dating apps. And at first I knew you weren’t even using them, and I was hoping that would give me enough time to stop being too scared to tell you. But then Nat was literally forcing you, so I talked to Spiderkid to see if I could get on. He hacked the app so Mark’s profile would show up.”

You placed your hands on your head, not fully grasping or understanding what was happening. “You. Like. Me.” the words sputtered out of you.

“I do doll, and I hope I’m right in thinking you like me too. We just didn’t know how to say it. I just wanted a chance for you to see us outside that building. Outside that life. If we weren’t an Agent and the Winter Soldier. Just two people talking. I really hope I didn’t mess this all up.”

Your mind flashed to all the conversations you and Mark had had. The stories, the compliments, the ease in which you connected. It’s what you had always wanted with Bucky but had thought it was never possible.

“Well,” you started, “I think you owe me $5 for this tea.” you saw his eyes drop, assuming you meant he had wasted your time. “That is the gentlemanly thing to do right? Pick up the tab on the first date?”

The smile on Bucky’s face grew wide. “Absolutely.” You pointed at the flowers. “Oh yes, I got these for you. That’s why I was later than I would have wanted to be. They had to be perfect.”, he whispered the last part.

You couldn’t help but smile as he handed them to you and you took in their scent. “They are beautiful.” Suddenly your butterflies were back tenfold.

“So now what?” Bucky whispered, clearly as nervous as you were.

“Well…this is a coffee date? So go grab yourself a drink and maybe something tasty for us to share from the pastry display…and then we have our date.” Both of you had matching smiles.

“I like the sound of that.” he said as he got up.

“Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Funfact: Online dating is a horrid horrid place that I've been stuck doing for the past few months. When I first wrote this and it was still in my drafts it had another guys name. And between the time I wrote/edited and posted was about a month and it went from online to dating to badness. So Mark became the new name cause if not I had to burn my eyes out every time I tried to open this. So - Just as they say never get a tattoo of a bf's name - don't name a cute character after them either lol


End file.
